A number of e-commerce sites exist on the Internet. An electronic marketplace, such as eBay.com, is an example of such an e-commerce site. Many of these e-commerce sites facilitate commercial transactions between users of these sites. Some users may list items for sale on such e-commerce sites, while other users may buy or make bids for the items listed for sale.